Best Wish Ever Or Not
by SoMeWhErE iN tHe MiDdLe
Summary: You know what Inuyasha i always wished that i had found Sesshoumaru pinned to the God tree instead of you" suddenly, everything disappeared and i found myself surrounded by darkness. I had unknowingly wished selfishly upon the jewel and this was my reward


Chapter1

"It is so beautiful here," I said to myself as I took my usual nightly troll in the Feudal Era.

The pale moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating everything in sight. A small smile came to my face as I recalled all of the memories I had here; both good and bad.

One of the worst memories I had here was when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Well, that was when I was still in love with him, but it still tore at my heart. To know that he betrayed me like that, especially after he professed his love for me, broke my heart into tiny forgotten pieces. Two of the best memories that I have here are when Naraku's last screams were heard as he finally perished and when Sesshoumaru joined our group (my favorite!!).

"Miko," the familiar smooth baritone voice called to me from behind.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes??"

"Your companions began to worry as your walk took longer than usual," Sesshoumaru explained in his indifferent voice.

"Why thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," I giggled as I ran into his arms and kissed him deeply.

I saw a rare smile grace his features, something he only ever did in front of me.

I always pinch myself whenever I'm around him, just to make sure I'm not dreaming. He was just too perfect. From his unusual silver-white hair, honey-amber eyes and flawless body to his demonic markings and his cold, stoic yet charismatic demeanor, he was like a dream. And he was mine.

"Kagome, love, we must get back to camp before Inuyasha gets suspicious,"

I pouted and he laughed as he summoned his demonic cloud beneath us and flew us back to camp. Did I mention that Sesshoumaru and I were carrying on a secret relationship?? Yes, I know, very hard to believe.

But ever since I realized that I was completely and irrevocably in love with Sesshoumaru, my life has been so much happier. And as I walked into the camp a few seconds ahead of Sesshoumaru, I could not help but feel sorrow and anger as I thought of how we had to hide our relationship, all because of the person I once loved and I hate now with all of my being, Inuyasha.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Hey, Kags," my best friend Sango said to me as I entered the clearing we set up camp in.

"Took you long enough, wen-" Inuyasha began but I cut him off.

"Finish that sentence, Inuyasha, I'm begging you,"

"Wench,"

I sent an orb of miko energy out at him, not enough to kill him just enough to burn him.

I saw Sesshoumaru smirk.

"What are you smirking at, you bastard??!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and went to sit down.

I rolled my eyes at Inuyasha's childishness and went to sit right next to him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then laid my head on his shoulder. I saw the look he gave me and heard everyone else's gasps.

I began to fiddle with the completed shikon jewel that hung around my neck. I wondered what wish would be considered selfless.

"What. The. Hell." Inuyasha grounded out.

"What??" I snapped.

"You very well know, you little slut!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Maybe you should calm down Inuyasha," Miroku advised.

"NO!! She said that she would always love me and here she is whoring around. Kikyo would never do that!! She can't even compare in power. That little bit of 'miko' energy she sent out at me didn't even hurt. Kikyo would be so much more useful than you, and you should keep that in mind."

Sesshoumaru growled.

I stood up and looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

"You know what, Inuyasha," I began my hands balling into fists, "I always wished that I had found Sesshoumaru pinned to that God tree instead of you," I said brokenly.

Everyone in the clearing gasped except Sesshoumaru (big surprise there).

Suddenly, the earth shook and everything radiated with an ominous blue light. I froze as I felt the jewel in my hand give off slight heat.

"Oh no," I whispered.

I had unknowingly wished upon the jewel something very selfish.

I screamed as I felt intense pain shoot up my body as the jewel became corrupted again. Everything disappeared and I found myself alone in completely suffocating darkness.


End file.
